


Sparring Practice

by WardenSabrae



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, training that turns into implied sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenSabrae/pseuds/WardenSabrae
Summary: Practice spar or not, Piper is a beast. She moves with such a unique ferocity and grace that Vega can’t help but become distracted, and nearly gets knocked down a few times because he can’t take his eyes off of her.He’s worked alongside countless other Hunters and Enforcers, overseen training of more recruits than he can remember, but not one of them has ever capture his attention like Piper has. Even better, the awe she inspires in him doesn’t end once the fights are over. Piper Meriman is a burning beacon and he’s nothing but a simple moth drawn to her flame.
Relationships: Hunter/Piper Meriman
Kudos: 6





	Sparring Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Piper Meriman/Vega Cross  
> Prompt: Sparring

* * *

“Are you actually going to put up a fight this time, Vega?” Piper asks, spinning her training staff in one hand as she circles around her opponent-slash-boyfriend. “Or am I gonna have to knock you down on your arse again?”

Vega can’t help but grin. She’s acting so cocky, borderline arrogant in spite of the faint sheen of sweat he can see on her face, and the way her chest heaves just lightly as she tries not to look as winded as she must feel. He loves it.

“You can try.” Vega replies, cracking his neck as he straightens up to his full height, now towering over a foot taller than her. 

Piper takes a step back, eyes wandering over his broad-chested form with a small smirk, and Vega feels a familiar warmth spreading through him. She was definitely doing this on purpose; she knew how effortlessly she could fluster him, knew the best ways to bring him to his knees with just a look, both figuratively and literally. 

Not that he didn’t like it - quite the opposite actually - but they wouldn’t get very far with this training session if she decided to play dirty with him.

“How much you got left in you, Meriman?” Vega calls out again, resting his own training staff against his shoulder. He sees the subtle dilation of her pupils, the way her grip on her weapon tightens just a little, and he’s definitely feeling like a mouse taunting a cat.

She rushes at him so quickly that he barely has time to brace against the attack.

The wooden staffs clack loudly as they clash together, with Piper on the attack while Vega tries to defend, and had this been a real fight he has no doubt that one of their staffs would have snapped like a twig. But they both enjoy this little game far too much to let it end so easily. 

Vega knocks Piper back with a rough shove but she stays on her feet, quickly adjusting her balance with practiced ease before rushing in for another blow. He stays on the defensive, dodging strikes from the staff or leaping back to avoid some cheap shots, grinning all the while. 

Practice spar or not, Piper is a beast. She moves with such a unique ferocity and grace that Vega can’t help but become distracted, and nearly gets knocked down a few times because he can’t take his eyes off of her. 

He’s worked alongside countless other Hunters and Enforcers, overseen training of more recruits than he can remember, but not one of them has ever capture his attention like Piper has. Even better, the awe she inspires in him doesn’t end once the fights are over. Piper Meriman is a burning beacon and he’s nothing but a simple moth drawn to her flame.

Blind admiration of others was dangerous, his old mentor had once told him, but Vega knew his reverence of the woman before him was anything but blind. Her reputation had earned his respect before they even met, her actions and dedication had only deepened it, and well.. It’s hard to say what part of her he fell in love with first, but maybe it was her smile. 

The very same smile that he sees only a flash of before his feet are suddenly swept out from beneath him by a well-aimed swipe of her staff.

The grass cushions most of the impact but Vega is still a big man, and he hits the ground with a hefty thud. He huffs for breath, the wind partially knocked out of him, but before he can even start to sit up he finds the blunt end of a training staff pointed at his face, with a smirking Piper standing at the other end of it.

“You were easier to knock down than usual, Vega.” Piper remarks, her voice holding a very knowing tone, and Vega feels his chest flutter when he notices how hard she’s struggling not to smile. “Something out here distracting you?”

“Just a beautiful woman with the most stunning blue eyes I’ve ever seen.” Vega answers with a grin.

Piper snorts, a curt and inelegant sound that makes his heart skip a pleasant beat. “That’s just awful, even for you, Vega.”

“Says you.” Vega retorts, starting to sit up, but he pauses when the tip of the staff is moved below his chin, pushing upwards against it just enough to make him tilt his head back. 

He looks up to meet Piper’s gaze, sees the familiar coolness in her eyes now, and he lies back down almost eagerly. The heat in his face flares up again as he waits, wondering what she’ll do, wondering what she’ll tell him to do. 

“Just what am I gonna do with you, Vega?” Piper wonders aloud, cocking her head to one side as she looks down at him. It’s not even a question, really. They both know that she could do whatever she wanted with him and he would let her. Hell, he would probably beg her, not that it would be the first time.

Vega licks his lips. Her gaze drops down to his mouth to watch the movement, and another flare of excitement fills him when she steps forward to stand over him, her feet planted on either side of his hips. 

Piper looks him over shamelessly, her smile growing just a little, and Vega can only shiver with anticipation.

“Anything, miss..” Vega finally replies, his breathy voice filled with longing, and when she suddenly tosses the staff aside and kneels down to straddle his hips the air is stolen from his lungs entirely. He closes his eyes, tilting his head back to convey his full submission to her. “Please, do anything you want..!”

“As you wish..” Piper replies as she trails a hand across his broad chest, loving the way he shudders under her touch, and their sparring session is quickly forgotten as she turns all of her focus on the man beneath her instead. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a pt. 2 to this in the near future..


End file.
